


John Hates His Shoulder Wound

by JohnHamishHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Hurt John Watson, PTSD, ptsd!john, shoulder injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnHamishHolmes/pseuds/JohnHamishHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summed up by the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Hates His Shoulder Wound

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [John Hates His Cane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/889467) by [TinyMonsters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyMonsters/pseuds/TinyMonsters). 



> Based off another work I found. I own nothing and get no credit.

John hates his bad shoulder. He manages it, very well some might say, but he hates it. It is his constant struggle. He doesn't hate it because it has a gross, swollen up scar and not a hardcore looking one. He would hate it then too. 

John hates his bad shoulder. He hates that he has to have an extra pillow or cushion under it so that it remains supported. He hates that when he falls asleep on the couch or in a chair, he wakes up with stiffness and pain in that area. He hates that he can't just have a nap here or there because he doesn't always have a cushion handy.

John hates his bad shoulder. He hates when it cramps up in a public place and he has to choose between letting it stiffen up and hinder his mobility or to do awkward range-of-motion exercises in the street. If he picks the latter, he ends up attracting unwanted attention to himself and his bad shoulder.

John hates his bad shoulder. He hates when he is doing something and he forgets about it and then goes to do something and finds he can't, but is already too far into the activity to stop.

John hates his bad shoulder. He hates that when it flares up, he can hardly manage to even move him arm, let alone go get the shopping or go to work. When his shoulder is particularly sore, he can't even lift up his laptop, so he is forced to go over to where he left it. And sometimes, there is no chair and he can't bring one over because his shoulder wound is hurting too much.

John hates his bad shoulder. He hates when he slips or trips and can't get up on his own because of it. He hates it when someone sees him fall and has to help him to stand because his shoulder is preventing him from doing so on his own.

John hates his bad shoulder. He hates that feeling when he can't quite bring his arm high enough to get his jumper on, so he has to change what he's wearing. And as he's changing, he finds that it is increasingly difficult to remove his shirt because he's getting angry and stressed, which makes his shoulder hurt even more.

John hates his bad shoulder. He hates that Mrs. Hudson brings him extra groceries because she pities him. She says " I thought your shoulder might be hurting you and I didn't want you to have to carry all these bags." She's an old women. He should be helping her.

John hates his bad shoulder. He hates that when he has a nightmare, he wakes up with a throbbing pain that doesn't go away for at least a day. Sometimes, he even needs to pull his cane out.

John hates his bad shoulder. He hates that it seizes up every time he goes to see the grave of his best friend. His best friend that ended his life, in front of John. John and his bad shoulder.

End


End file.
